swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Youxia
Youxia Warrior ''' Prime Requisite: STR and DEX Requirements: STR 9, DEX 9 Hit Dice: d6 Maximum Level: 14 The Youxia are the legendary and indomitable conquerors of the vast Zhistrayan frontier; skilled not only in fighting both men and wild beasts but also inspiring leaders and even talented healers when the need arises. '''Weapons and Armor: All armor, all ranged weapons, all single handed weapons which may be dual wielded, wielded by themselves or used in conjunction with a shield. Class Features: * 1st Level: Legendary Resilience - When the Youxia is required to consult the Mortal Wounds table, the player may roll twice and choose the preferred result to apply. The Youxia also subtracts his class level from the number of days of bed rest required to recover. * 2nd Level: Lay On Hands - The Youxia can heal himself or another by laying on hands once per day. The Youxia can restore 2 hit points per experience level. The Youxia may select the Laying on Hands proficiency to gain additional uses of the power per day. * 2nd Level: Eye of the Storm - The Youxia can go into focus once per day per level of experience. While in focus, the character gains a +1 bonus to armor class, all attack throws, proficiency throws, saving throws, and initiative rolls. A meditative focus lasts for 1 turn (10 minutes). * 3rd Level: Harmony Of Spirit - The Youxia gains a +2 bonus to all saving throws. * 4th Level: Legendary Reflexes - '''The Youxia gains a +1 bonus on surprise rolls and initiative rolls. This does not provide a bonus to casting spells. * '''5th Level: Legendary Prowess - Any henchmen and mercenaries hired by the Youxia gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he personally leads them. This bonus stacks with any modifiers from his Charisma or proficiencies. * 9th Level: Aura of Legend - '''The Youxia is able to project a glamorous aura that awes, bedazzles and seduces those in his presence. He gains a +2 bonus to reaction rolls to impress and intimidate people he encounters. If this bonus results in a total of 12 or more, the subjects act as if charmed while in his presence. * '''9th Level: Stronghold * 11th Level: Diplomacy and Protocol - The Youxia receives a +2 bonus on all reaction rolls when they attempt to parley with intelligent characters. This is effectively the Diplomacy proficiency, selected as a custom power. * 12th Level: Ascending into Legend - The Youxia becomes ageless and enjoys a lifespan three times longer than normal. He also becomes immune to ghoul paralysis. Youxia Attack and Saving Throw Progression Youxia 'Class Proficiency List '(select one at 3rd, 6th, 9th and 12th levels) Acrobatics, Alertness, Ambushing, Arcane Dabbling, Beast Friendship, Berserkergang, Blind Fighting, Bribery, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery, Command, Diplomacy, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Dungeon Bashing, Fighting Style, Goblin-Slaying, Illusion-Resistance, Laying On Hands, Loremastery, Magic Music, Precise Shooting, Prophecy, Running, Skirmishing, Soothsaying, Trap Finding, Weapon Focus. Category:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Warrior Classes